LUNA
by Cheko Chiwa
Summary: Setiap aksara memiliki cerita. Namun selalu ada rahasia di balik semuanya: the untold story behind every tale. Alternate Reality. Luna-centric. Multiple pair and genre. For #CCProject2. Juga untuk mereka yang tahan dikejutkan. Full warning inside. Enjoy. PART 2/4 UPDATE!
1. L for Lost

**A**/**N**: Hai, wawa di sini. Maaf mau ceramah dulu, biar nanti nggak ada yang kena migrain(?) gegara baca ini chapter. _First of all, #CCProject2_ adalah proyek (gila) kedua dari CC. Ini semacam _dare_ rame-rame buat bikin FF-bersambung-tanpa-tahu-awal-ataupun-akhirnya. Jadi plotnya tak direncanakan, tak jelas, tak bersayap, tak cemerlang, dan tak rupawan #jayusOTL. _Fandom, character, genre_, dkk ditentukan oleh CC. Ini _challenge _buat kami yang suka nulis (tapi kadang justru pengen nabok satu-satu kalo _dare_-nya kelewat _absurd_).

Setiap chapter ditulis oleh author berbeda dengan _chara/genre_ yang sudah ditentukan. Kami nggak tahu cerita itu sampai FF itu di-_publish_, otomatis kami juga nggak tahu awal, tengah, ataupun akhirnya. Kali ini wawa kebagian 1/4. Ehm. Wawa cuma mau bilang, bersiaplah dengan segala kejutan (baca:keanehan) kami. _Last but not least, happy reading!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**F**o**r #CCP**rojec**t2**

**C**ha**p 1 **

**G**enr**e: R**omanc**e-A**dventur**e**

**P**ai**r: T**o**m R**iddl**e Jr-L**un**a L**ovegoo**d**

**T**imelin**e: T**ahu**n 1**99**8. T**ahu**n ke-e**na**m L**un**a**

**W**arnin**g(s): A**lternat**e R**ealit**y. O**OCne**ss. T**yp**o(s). R**us**h a**n**d T**wis**t.**

**w**awafrea**k p**resen**t :**

**L f**o**r L**os**t**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luna terbangun karena mendengar rintihan pilu. Kegelapan seketika menyerang matanya yang baru separuh terbuka. Tempat ini tidak memiliki jendela, Luna tidak bisa tahu apakah ini masih malam atau malah sudah siang. Namun jika dipikir kembali, untuk apa mencemaskan waktu jika saat ini ada yang lebih penting? Nyawa, misalnya.

"Mr. Ollivander? Tidak apa, tidak apa. Dia sudah pergi. Tidak apa," Luna mendekati lelaki tua yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan itu. Saat Luna sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, ia mengambil teko air dan mengisi cawan kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. "Ini, Mr. Ollivander. Ini akan membantu."

Dengan susah payah, sambil bertumpu pada siku kurusnya, lelaki yang dipanggil Mr. Ollivander itu berhasil duduk. Lelaki itu bersandar pada tembok hitam berlumut dibaliknya sebelum menoleh pada Luna. Meski kedua tangannya bergetar hebat, Mr. Ollivander menerima cawan berisi air dari gadis dihadapannya, dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Napasnya mulai teratur seiring hilangnya tetes-tetes air di gelas itu.

"Anak baik," Mr. Ollivander menghela napas pelan. Jari-jarinya yang kurus panjang masih gemetar mencengkram cawan yang kini telah habis isinya. "Anak baik. Terima kasih."

Luna tersenyum tulus, dengan lembut ia mengambil cawan dari tangan Mr. Ollivander dan meletakkannya kembali di sebelah teko air. Luna beranjak ke samping Mr. Ollivander, hanya berjarak setengah meter, Luna ikut duduk bersandar pada tembok lembab itu. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada suara selain keheningan yang pekat. Sementara lelaki tua berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya, pikiran Luna melayang pergi.

Sudah berapa lama mereka di sini? Luna tidak ingat. Luna dibawa ke tempat ini saat liburan natal, sementara Mr. Ollivander sudah mendekam sendirian nyaris tiga belas bulan sebelumnya. Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan berakhir. Luna tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaannya, dia lebih mengkhawatirkan ayahnya yang sendirian di rumah. Tentu saja Xenophilius Lovegood akan sangat cemas tidak mendapat kabar dari anak tunggalnya. Mengingat ayahnya membuat Luna semakin sedih.

_Setelah memekik untuk mengalihkan perhatian makhluk-makhluk di aula besar (yah, karena memang bukan hanya manusia yang ada di sana. Jangan lupakan kehadiran peri rumah, _centaurus_, raksasa, dan sebatalyon makhluk lainnya), Luna ikut menyelinap pergi dari kerumunan. Ada yang harus dilakukannya sebelum orang-orang di sana membereskan tempat ini. Sebelum mereka mengurus mayat-mayat di pihak musuh._

Bukannya mereka tidak pernah mencoba kabur. Tempat ini mirip seperti gudang bawah tanah yang disulap menjadi penjara, sesuatu yang Luna pernah lihat di buku pelajarannya. Besar, gelap, dan lembab. Dan telah disegel dengan berbagai mantra. Mereka tidak bisa ber-_apparate_ dan ber-_disapparate_ di dalam penjara ini. Apalagi tongkat sihir keduanya telah diambil, kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa lolos dari gudang pengap mengerikan ini sendirian.

Keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga darah murni yang tentu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Keluarga _pure-blood_ yang bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan mudah; proteksi, contohnya. Soal bayaran bukan masalah sama sekali, ada bertumpuk-tumpuk emas di lemari besi mereka di Bank _Gringotts_. Maka tidak heran Malfoy Manor bisa menjadi begitu berbahaya sekaligus aman. Berbahaya untuk yang terjebak di dalam, dan aman bagi relasi yang mengenal Keluarga Malfoy. Mungkin karena itu Voldemort sering menggunakan Malfoy Manor sebagai tempat mengumpulkan para _Death Eaters_. Tentu saja gudang ini tidak akan luput dimantrai dengan proteksi ketat, apalagi jika sudah beralih fungsi menjadi penjara sementara tahanan Voldemort.

'Ah, ya. Voldemort.' Luna tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mr. Ollivander. Anda tidak apa-apa? Anda bisa bercerita pada saya, Anda tahu," Luna menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tua di sebelahnya sudah betul-betul tenang, meski tatapannya kosong dan muram. "Anda tadi mimpi buruk ya? Tentang Anda-Tahu-Siapa?"

Saat Mr. Ollivander mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Luna, matanya kembali hidup; waspada, cemas, ketakutan. Luna segera menyesali keputusannya, dia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke lelaki itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Oh, maafkan saya, Anda tidak perlu bicara jika tidak ingin—"

"Dia akan kembali!" suara Mr. Ollivander tinggi, nyaring, sekaligus kecil, seperti takut jika _The Dark Lord _akan muncul di hadapannya jika suaranya lebih keras sedikit saja. "Dia akan menyiksaku lagi!" kini semakin rendah, tercekat, seperti bisikan yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Mr. Ollivander tampak menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya yang berhias keriput bergerak gelisah di pangkuannya.

Belum sempat Luna menanggapi perkataan Mr. Ollivander. Terdengar suara pintu gudang yang menderit terbuka. Peter Petiggrew, dengan sebelah tangannya yang berkilau perak, meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di balik pintu. Ia mencicit "Sarapan", sebelum menutup pintu gudang kembali.

Luna bangkit untuk mengambil nampan itu, namun sebelumnya dia menyempatkan diri untuk menggengam dan meremas tangan pucat Mr. Ollivander, menenangkannya lagi. "Ini pasti akan berakhir, pasti." gumam Luna, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di luar aula besar. Seakan seluruh masyarakat sihir sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran yang membuat tempat lain harus ditinggalkan. Memang, Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang baru saja meruntuhkan rezim kegelapan patut disalami dan diberi selamat. Namun, itu semua bisa menunggu, kan?_

* * *

><p>"Ollivander! Kau membohongiku! <em>Kau. Membohongi. Lord Voldemort<em>."

"Ti-tidak—" rintih ketakutan. "Saya tidak berbohong, sungguh! Sungguh, _Dark Lord_, saya tidak bohong..." suara Mr. Ollivander bergetar.

Mr. Ollivander merangkak menjauhi sosok seperti mayat yang menjulang di hadapannya. Terus mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding berlumut di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mepercayaimu," sang Pangeran Kegelapan berkata dingin. Rasanya suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat saat sepasang mata merah serupa ular itu menatap murka lelaki di hadapannya. "Kau memberi tahuku bahwa tongkat_nya_ hanyalah tongkat biasa. Bahwa yang mencegahku membunuhnya hanyalah karena tongkatku dan tongkatnya berinti sama, hanya karena _tongkat kami kembar_, dan aku perlu mencari tongkat lain untuk bisa _membunuhnya_."

"B-benar. Benar, _Dark Lord_, inti tongkat kalian sama. Bulu _phoenix_, berasal dari _phoenix_ yang sama, _phoenix_ yang hanya memberikan dua bulunya kepadaku. K-karena itulah kalian tidak bisa saling membunuh. Sa-saya sudah memberi tahu itu..." suara Mr. Ollivander tak lebih dari cicit ketakutan, hampir seperti Peter Pettigrew dalam wujud hewan pengeratnya.

"Lalu mengapa? Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku mengapa tongkat Lucius hancur melawan tongkat anak itu?" jelas sekali bahwa Voldemort nyaris mencapai batas kesabarannya. Jemarinya yang kurus kebiruan mencengkram tongkat sihirnya yang lama. Suaranya hampir menyerupai Nagini, ular kesayangannya, murka dan mendesis mengancam.

"Saya tidak tahu... Saya tidak tahu. Maafkan saya..." mata Mr. Ollivander berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar ia menarik kakinya mendekat dan memeluk lututnya, gemetar dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"MAAF KATAMU?! _CRUCIO!_"

Teriakan Mr. Ollivander nyaring dan menyayat siapapun yang masih memiliki hati. Kutukan penyiksaan ini memang bukan yang pertama ia terima, namun tetap saja sakitnya tidak tergambarkan kata. Seperti ada ribuan kaca yang menggores seluruh organ tubuhmu, seperti ada jutaan jarum ditusuk-tusuk dari kepala hingga kakimu. Dan penyiksaan itu semakin parah seiring semakin kerasnya kau berteriak. Rasanya seluruh tubuhmu akan terkoyak, tercabik. Maka tak heran banyak yang memohon kematian daripada merasakan sengsara jenis ini.

Luna tidak tahan lagi. Dia, yang diperintahkan Mr. Ollivander untuk bersembunyi demi keselamatannya sendiri, memilih untuk mengabaikan perintah itu. Kadang akal memang harus di kesampingkan jika menyangkut hati dan emosi.

"STOP! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Siksaan itu berhenti. Mr. Ollivander tersungkur dan gemetar. Ia hanya sempat melihat Luna dari ujung matanya sebelum segalanya gelap. Mr. Ollivander jatuh pingsan.

"Dan apa," sosok pucat berbahaya itu berbalik untuk menghadap Luna. "yang membuatmu berhak memerintahku Mrs. Lovegood?"

_Sinar matahari menjelang siang tampak menembus pohon-pohon gelap di Hutan Terlarang. Luna bisa melihat beberapa makhluk yang kembali ke habitatnya setelah membantu pertarungan. _Centaurus_, peri rumah,Thestral. Ah, Luna baru menyadari sesuatu. Kini berapa banyak orang yang akhirnya bisa melihat Thestral, makhluk yang aneh karena hanya bisa di lihat oleh mereka yang memahami kematian? Berapa banyak dari mereka yang malam tadi telah menyaksikan kematian? Luna kira semua orang kini sudah bisa melihat Thestral._

"Tidak ada," kata Luna tenang. "Aku tidak punya hak untuk memerintahmu. Namun aku memintamu untuk berhenti," kedua mata merah membara milik lelaki dihadapannya menatap balik dengan penuh perhitungan. "Karena kau sudah terlalu jauh menyiksa Mr. Ollivander."

Tawa kering bergema di tembok-tembok gudang yang kelam. Tawa yang tidak mempedulikan lelaki tua yang pingsan di lantai, ataupun seorang gadis pirang yang tatapannya menerawang.

Sementara sosok Pangeran Kegelapan tertawa di hadapannya, Luna sibuk memikirkan kejadian barusan yang tidak luput dicerna otak Ravenclaw-nya. Tidak ada seorangpun, seorangpun yang Luna tahu, berani menyebut diri 'aku' di hadapan Voldemort. Para Pelahap Maut sekalipun selalu memakai 'saya' atau 'hamba' saat bertatap muka dengan Voldemort. Luna heran mengapa ia bisa begitu bodohnya menggunakan 'aku' sebagai kata ganti orang pertama. Namun jika dipikir lagi, bukankah lebih mengherankan Voldemort yang tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini? Seakan aksi kurang hormat Luna barusan tidak layak mendapat perhatiannya. Dan lihat, Voldemort sudah berhenti tertawa, tangannya mencabut tongkat dalam posisi bersiap.

...eh?

"_Crucio!_"

Tidak siap untuk menerima kutukan barusan, Luna terdorong dan jatuh berdebum ke lantai, dengan pantat lebih dulu. Sakitnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan sakit karena kutukan penyiksaaan ini. Oh, untuk informasi saja, ini adalah kali pertama Luna benar-benar dikenai kutukan _cruciatus_ secara sengaja. Dan rasanya memang tidak dilebih-lebihkan, memang rasanya sesakit _itu_.

Luna menggeliat di lantai, terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia benar-benar tersiksa. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang memucat. Sebagian karena Luna tidak ingin membuat lelaki di hadapannya puas, sebagian lagi karena Luna tahu sakitnya akan bertambah jika ia berteriak sedikit saja. Luna bernapas pendek-pendek, mencoba bertahan dari siksaan ini. Luna tak mau memohon Voldemort untuk berhenti. Luna tak mau merendahkan harga dirinya di depan lelaki kejam ini, tidak terima kasih.

Akhirnya Voldemort mengangkat tangannya yang kurus panjang dan meniadakan kutukan pada Luna. Dia menatap dengan tertarik gadis pucat yang sedang terbatuk-batuk di bawah kakinya.

"Dasar bodoh. Benarkah kau dari asrama Ravenclaw? Aku tidak mempercayainya."

Hinaan itu membuat Luna membeku sesaat. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan kembali berdiri goyah. Berdiri tepat di hadapan _Lord Voldemort_. Kembali menatap manik merah yang—katakan Luna sedang berhalusinasi—tampak berbeda.

Itu bukan mata monster yang baru saja menyiksa dirinya.

_Akhirnya Luna sampai ke tampat itu. Jauh, jauh dari aula yang penuh kehidupan. Aura di tempat ini memberi kesan menjijikkan. Mayat-mayat yang digeletakkan begitu saja. Runtuhan puing dari Hogwarts juga belum disingkirkan. Membuat mereka yang ada di tengah sana hampir seperti boneka-boneka yang tidak pada tempatnya._

Terdistraksi oleh mata barusan, Luna tidak menyadari Voldemort yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Voldemort berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, merasa sudah tidak ada gunanya dia membuang-buang waktu di gudang pengap ini. Lelaki itu menggumam pelan, "Cari tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat tongkat Lucius hancur. Tidak mungkin tongkat bocah bercodet itu lebih hebat dari pada _Lord Voldemort_."

"Maksudmu tongkat Elder?"

Sebenarnya Luna tidak bermaksud mengatakannya sekeras itu, namun gudang yang hening membuat suaranya terdengar seperti bunyi gong raksasa.

"Apa?"

Secepat kilat Voldemort kembali di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang pucat kehijauan mencengkram leher Luna. Membuat jarak diantara mereka kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi. Kenapa dengan tongkat Elder? Kenapa kau menyebutnya, ha? Jawab!"

Luna terkesiap. Tidak menyangka jika reaksi seperti ini yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Jawab."

Luna merasakan cengkraman Voldemort di lehernya semakin erat. Mata merah monster itu kembali lagi, membuat Luna mau tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"T-tongkat Elder. Tongkat terkuat yang pernah di buat. Salah satu dari Relikuli Kematian, _Deathly Hallows._"

Mendadak tangan Voldemort terlepas dari lehernya. Luna, yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba itu, susah payah berdiri dengan benar meski lututnya gemetar. Kedekatan mereka tadi membuat efek aneh di tubuh Luna. Efek yang Luna sendiri tidak tahu namanya apa.

"Jelaskan."

Voldemort mundur beberapa langkah. Ia benar-benar menatap Luna dari kaki hingga kepala untuk pertama kalinya. Pucat, pirang, dan kurus kering. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia gadis yang cerdas. Namun semua kesan negatifnya buyar saat melihat manik kelabu yang serupa mata burung hantu. Besar dan membulat nyaris sempurna.

"Tongkat Elder dikenal oleh banyak nama lain. Tongkat yang sejarahnya berdarah dari pemilik-pemilik sebelumnya. Tongkat yang katanya paling kuat diantara yang terkuat; Tongkat yang tidak terkalahkan."

Senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajah Voldemort. Mungkin ini jawaban yang dicarinya.

* * *

><p>Para Pelahap Maut tidak bisa lebih bingung dari ini. Tuan mereka, <em>The Dark Lord, <em>kini nyaris setiap saat terkurung di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor berdua dengan gadis Lovegood itu. Tidak ada yang diijinkan mendekat, kecuali jika di panggil, yang mana sangat jarang terjadi.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan dari Tuan mereka. Lebih tepatnya tidak mengakui, bahwa sejak bersama gadis pirang itu _Lord Voldemort_ menjadi jarang marah, yang di satu sisi membuat pengikutnya lega bercampur khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki Luna Lovegood hingga bisa membuat Penyihir Gelap Paling Ditakuti Sepanjang Masa itu mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?

* * *

><p>'<em>Kau seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan itu, yang aku tidak mengerti adalah Kenapa. Kenapa kau mau dihina dan direndahkan seperti itu? Kau adalah darah murni. Kenapa?'<em>

'_Kurasa itu lebih mudah jika dibandingkan terus berpura-pura sepertimu, Tom. Meski kau menyembunyikan semuanya dengan topeng semasa sekolah dulu, bagiku kau seperti buku yang bersampul cerita. Namun hanya sedikit kan orang yang mau membaca cerita yang mereka tahu plot-nya? Mereka merasa tahu, dan tidak mau melihat lebih dalam. Mereka malas meneliti kata demi kata. Aku bukan manusia seperti itu.'_

_Luna semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kenangan-kenangan berkelebat dalam pikirannya, bercampur-baur, teraduk menjadi emosi yang baru. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebelum dia bisa melihat _itu_._

_Sosok-sosok yang ditutupi kain hitam. Mayat-mayat dari pihak kegelapan yang gugur dibaringkan jauh-jauh dari aula besar. Dikelilingi puing dan debu, Luna berjalan ke arah mayat yang agak terpisah di tengah sana._

_Tidak ada makhluk hidup lain di tempat itu kecuali Luna. Dengan perlahan ia membuka selubung hitam itu, menampakkan wajah yang bulan-bulan lalu sangat dikenalnya, dan sangat dikenal oleh seluruh masyarakat sihir. Mayat Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort dalam kematian._

_Luna berlutut di samping sosok itu. Menatap baik-baik wajah pucat serupa ular dengan mata merah yang terbuka, namun hampa. Aneh mengingat orang inilah yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor. Mencari informasi mengenai tongkat sihir Elder. Saling berbicara sebagai dua orang yang bertolak belakang. Luna tidak tahu Tom menganggap dirinya apa. Sebagai alat? Sumber informasi? Luna tak peduli. Detik-detik yang mereka habiskan berdua terasa lebih nyata daripada perang yang baru selesai ini._

_Dengan lembut Luna menempelkan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya ke kelopak mata Tom Riddle. Menekan kelopak itu hingga betul-betul menutupi manik merah di baliknya._

_Berbisik, "Selamat tidur, Tom." Luna berdiri dan menutupi tubuh itu dengan kain hitam. Tugasnya sudah selesai._

_Luna pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi._

**1/4 DONE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maafkeun Re! Ri! Pi! TwT Udah telat, jadinya gini lagi hiks. Buat readers, ini AR ya, jadi banyak perubahannya. Dan ke-OOC-an di sini murni salah wawa. Kalimat yang di_-italic_ itu masa kini. yang normal itu masa lalu/semacam_ flashback_ gitu. Nggak ngerti? Oke. #dicrucioberjamaah._  
><em>

Err..._ Feedback?_


	2. U for Unprotected

"_In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I pray._" Luna menghembuskan nafasnya. "_Amen._"

Belum sampai seminggu Tom meninggalkan dunia dan Luna tak pernah absen untuk mengirim do'a. Do'a kepada setiap Tuhan yang dipercaya Penyihir dan manusia. Karena Luna tidak tahu Tom percaya akan Tuhan yang mana. Luna tak sempat bertanya apakah Tom menganggap Tuhan itu ada atau Tom adalah pengikut Merlin yang setia. Dan kadang, Luna bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa Tom justru merasa dialah segala diatas segala?

Apapun kepercayaan yang dianut Tom, Luna hanya berharap Tuhan mendengar ucapannya dan mengantarkan salamnya ke Tom yang entah masuk surga atau neraka (atau justru terjebak di dimensi antara keduanya, atau malah tak masuk mana-mana). Tapi, sesungguhnya, Luna lebih berharap Tom akan mendengar langsung keseluruhan dari do'a-nya. Karena itulah mereka. Tak pernah nyaman akan hadirnya pihak ketiga.

Luna ingat. Dulu, ada seekor kucing tak bersalah (yang walau dalam kamus Tom, telah-melakukan-kesalahan-paling-fatal) yang mengeong di jemari kakinya saat Tom menanyainya tentang _Elder Wand_. Dan masih jelas betul di ingatan Luna bagaimana kucing itu berakhir dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari keempat kaki dan perpotongan kepalanya.

Dan, sialnya, Luna suka itu. Anggap dia gila dan tak berperasaan, tapi kekejaman itu akan membuat Tom dan Luna mengunci diri dari dunia. Hanya mereka berdua. Membuat Luna merasa—_spesial_. Entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

**U **for** Unprotected**

Chapter 2 of **LUNA**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

For #CCProject2

Genre : Romance — Spiritual

Warning(s) : an absurd alternate reality and timeline, out of character, typos, rush, twist and manymore.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak Kingsley Shacklebolt berubah jabatan menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir, Azkaban tak lagi dikawal rentetan Domentor. Ron Weasly tidak lagi berkarat di Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, dan memilih mengikuti jejak sahabatnya, Harry Potter, menjadi seorang Auror. Ginny Potter née Weasley, sahabat terbaik Luna, hengkang dari lapangan Quidditch dan melanjutkan hidup menjadi koresponden Quidditch (ugh, perempuan ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari balapan tongkat sihir, gawang lingkaran dan peraturan permainan khas bau keringat itu) untuk Daily Prophet dan bahagia bersama tuan Harry Potter dan ketiga anak-nya yang menggemaskan. Hermione Weasley née Granger berhenti memperbaiki kehidupan peri rumah dan makhluk-makhluk sejenis dan berpindah ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir untuk membantu penghapusan hukum yang menindas darah campuran dan mendukung darah murni.

Yang pada intinya, hampir seluruh teman seangkatan Luna melanjutkan hidup dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah masing-masing.

_Well_, tidak sepenuhnya. Luna sering mendapat surat dari Ginny tentang betapa melelahkan mengurusi dua putera yang beranjak remaja (dan berwajah tampan—_oh, bayangkan berapa banyak _fangirl_ yang menunggu di pintu depan rumah kami setiap hari libur..,_ begitu tutur Ginny di suratnya.), seorang putri yang tergila-gila dengan aroma buku dan seorang bayi-dewasa yang selalu ceroboh dan sangat pelupa. Tak hanya Ginny, Hermione kadang mengirimkan surat tentang betapa buruk hidupnya setelah mengikat janji suci dengan Ron. Surat Hermione sangat singkat dan menjelaskan semuanya. Seperti, 'Hidupku buruk. Selamatkan aku.', 'Ya Tuhan, aku tidak percaya menikah dengan seorang idiot.', 'Kemarin dia bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya yang jelek itu. Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa selingkuh?', dan semacamnya.

Tapi Luna tahu. Sahabat-sahabatnya sedang merasakan buah manis dari kesabaran-seorang-wanita. Kebahagian. Kedua sahabat baiknya kini berkeluarga dan Luna tahu mereka lebih dari bahagia. Seorang suami yang mencintai mereka setengah mati dan anak-anak manis yang menghilangkan semua penat yang mereka lalui.

Oh, betapa Luna menginginkan hidup yang seperti itu.

Di samping rasa puasnya saat mengelilingi dunia Muggle, Luna tahu ada banyak lembar kosong di hidupnya yang belum ia isi. Lembar kosong yang tidak mungkin terisi dengan jutaan corak _weird creatures_. Lembar kosong yang tidak mungkin penuh dengan curahan cinta seorang cucu Newt Scamander.

Ah, benar. Ia juga sudah menikah.

Suaminya adalah pria paling baik yang pernah hadir di bumi. Semua orang tahu Rolf Scamander adalah menantu idaman hampir semua mertua di luar sana.

Tapi semua orang juga tahu Luna Lovegood bukan perempuan kebanyakan.

Luna Lovegood adalah perempuan yang tetap tersenyum manis saat ayahnya meninggal dunia. Luna Lovegood adalah perempuan yang bertahan dengan ocehan orang lain tentang ia yang membaca majalah dengan cara terbalik. Luna Lovegood adalah perempuan yang merasa bahagia cukup dengan menghabiskan hidupnya berkeliling dunia dan menemukan hewan unik yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Luna Lovegood adalah _perempuan yang tidak akan puas dengan pria baik sebagai pasangan hidupnya._

Hari ini adalah 2 Mei. Mendiang Xenophilius mengatakan bahwa Luna lahir di hari ini tahun 1981, namun data kelahiran Luna mencatat tanggal 1 September 1980. Dan karena Luna sangat mencintai ayahnya, maka Luna akan mengaggap ia lahir di tanggal 2 Mei tahun seribu sembilan ratus delapan puluh satu. Luna tak peduli jika ia salah memperkirakan usianya. Hidup Luna tidak digerakkan oleh umur yang jelas-jelas hanya angka (atau huruf jika dijabarkan dengan _alphabet_).

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luna.." bisik Luna saat ia menatap rasi bintang dari jendela _camping van_ milik suaminya. "Selamat tidur, Tom.." lanjutnya dengan suara yang jauh lebih kecil.

Pada hari yang sama dua belas tahun yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya 2 Mei 1998, Luna kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan mengunjungi Hogwarts?"

Luna hanya mengangguk pelan. Dirinya sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaian yang mengantre untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf."

Kali ini, Luna tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu. Selesaikan dulu ekspedisi itu. Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa. Dan aku jamin, itu tidak akan lama."

"Hm. Baguslah." Kedua lengan Rolf mengikat pinggang kurus Luna. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Jaga diri, oke?"

"Pasti."

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai sakit saat di sana."

"Tidak akan. Bahkan tidak untuk pilek dan diare."

Rolf tersenyum di antara rambut Luna yang berwarna pirang. Perlahan ia mencium puncak kepala istrinya itu. Menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat sayang yang ia ungkapkan sepenuh hati. Berharap Luna tak hanya mendengar namun juga merasakannya. Merasakan getaran gila yang juga ia rasakan saat menatap sang istri walau sudah yang kesekian kali. Getaran sama yang membuatnya susah mengirim Luna jauh dari tempatnya yang berada di dunia manusia.

"Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu." Rolf terkekeh pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak berbohong saat mengucapkan itu."

Luna hanya tersenyum. Ia tak menanggapi ucapan suaminya. Atau, lebih tepat lagi jika, ia tak tahu bagaimana menanggapi ucapan Rolf.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna tiba di tujuannya. Dan, Penyihir paling bodohpun tahu bahwa bangunan di hadapan Luna bukan Hogwarts. Luna tersenyum kecut. Dia harus dihadiahi pernghargaan sebagai seorang pembohong ulung.

Luna menghirup oksigen. Tidak ada yang menyegarkan dari udara yang berhembus di tempat ini. Bahkan aroma lautnya pun tak menenangkan sama sekali.

_Azkaban…_

Penjara Azkaban. Tempat hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukan dosa tak termaafkan. Dan seorang Luna Schamander née Lovegood rela menginjakkan kakinya yang bersih ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya akan sebuah kebenaran. Terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia membuat Luna menjadi makhluk egois. Sama seperti manusia kebanyakan.

.

.

.

.

Luna berdiri disini. Menatap kosong sosok perempuan yang merengut di hadapannya. Jeruji penjara adalah satu-satunya penghalang di antara mereka.

"Hei," perempuan itu berucap. "Keluarkan aku~" lanjutnya manja.

Luna hanya tersenyum. Ia menepuk kain tebal yang menempel rapi di pahanya. Membuat serbuk debu berkeliaran bersama udara yang bahkan begitu sedikit jumlahnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" perempuan dengan surai hitam lebat itu terbatuk pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _Miss_?! Ingin membunuhku!?"

"Tidak, tidak," Luna terkikik pelan. "Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk mati sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mata gelap perempuan dihadapan Luna itu memancarkan kebahagian. Jemari kurusnya menggenggam besi berbentuk silinder yang mengurungnya dari dunia luar. Namun perlahan, sorot matanya berubah. Campuran antara marah dan kesedihan menyilaukan manik Luna.

"Setelah itu? Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

"Hm, coba kupikirkan…"

Luna mengetuk dagunya. Diambilnya langkah pelan namun pasti yang membawa tubuhnya mendekati si perempuan. Jari-jari Luna menyentuh wajah perempuan tersebut. Lalu menancapkan dan menggeret kuku panjangnya di kulit yang mulai kotor itu. Menciptakan luka panjang yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Argh!"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

"_My Lord_ membenci orang-orang seperti dirimu," Bellatrix membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari pipi kananya. "Orang yang berpura-pura untuk peduli."

"…_._"

"_My Lord_—"

Luna mencakar lagi wajah Bellatrix yang tidak terawat. Saat lengkingan menyakitkan dan ucapan permohonan yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibir Bellatrix tiba di telinga Luna, ia menghentikan siksaannya. "Aku membenci orang-orang yang berlagak seperti mereka mengetahui segalanya tentang Tom."

Bellatrix mendecih kasar.

"Sekarang, katakan padaku, apa saja yang Tom ceritakan padamu?"

Bellatrix memutar arah jalannya dan mulai melompat menjauhi Luna. Dengan senandung bahagia, ia terus berjalan menjauh. Dan menjauh. Dan menjauh. Dan semakin jauh. Hingga ia hilang di antara gelapnya ruang tersebut.

Luna bergerak maju. Dengan kasar ia menggenggam besi silinder tersebut. Matanya bergerak dengan amarah yang berkobar_. Dia tidak boleh pergi._ Tangannya mengguncang jeruji tersebut. "Bellatrix! Ke—"

"Berhenti berpura-pura peduli, nona manis."

Bisikan itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga kirinya. Namun, saat Luna menoleh ke arah kiri, tak ada satu sosokpun yang berada di sana. Nafasnya tersenggal, wajahnya mulai memerah. Luna tahu dia pasti tampak seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Aku—"

"Ah, benar. Kau hanya peduli karena _My Lord_ sudah mati, 'kan?"

Luna menatap sisi kanannya. Dan nihil. Bellatrix tak ada di sana.

"Ti—"

"Katakan, nona, kenapa kau sampai repot datang kemari hanya untuk Tuanku?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau pikir _My Lord_ peduli padamu?"

"…."

"Hanya karena _My Lord_ sering mendatangimu di perpustakaan?"

"Dia—"

"Oh, _pity you_."

"Diam!"

"Penyihir bodoh yang percaya hanya karena sedikit perhatian dari _My Lord_."

"Dia tidak—"

"_Funny_."

"Tidak…"

Genggaman Luna mulai terlepas perlahan. Kedua kakinya lemas seketika. Suaranya bergetar. Air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya bahkan terasa hambar.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita tentang _My Lord? The Great Lord Voldemort_?"

"…"

"_Too bad._ Setiap orang memiliki rahasia yang tidak seharusnya dipublikasikan kepada umum."

"Aku—"

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

"…"

"Lihat. Aku baik sekali, bukan?"

"Kau—"

"Pertama, Tuanku membenci seseorang yang bicara sembarangan. Kedua, Tuanku membenci siapa saja yang berkhianat.—oh, _well_, aku sedang berkhianat sekarang, tapi, toh, Tuanku sudah mati. Dia tidak punya kekuatan lagi."

Luna meremas rambutnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Kedua kakinya masih bergetar. Begitu pula dengan kedua lengannya. Luna tak ingat sejak kapan ia berhenti menangis, tapi jejak air mata tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"_Sekalipun mereka bilang kau adalah psikopat gila, aku tidak percaya itu. Menurutku, kau hanya kesepian."_

"_Berhenti bicara omong kosong."_

_Luna hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar tanggapan Tom yang datar. Tangannya masih menyusuri satu persatu buku berdebu yang diletakkan dengan berantakan di rak-rak yang menghiasi setiap sudut perpustakan. _

_Saat ia menemukan buku tipis yang dicari oleh Tom, Luna menahan nafasnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia merogoh sakunya. Mencari korek api yang ia simpan. Masih ketakutan, Luna menggesekkan batang korek tersebut hingga api kecil tersulut di ujungnya. Perlahan, ia membakar buku tersebut. Mata Luna menari dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Ia berharap Tom yang berada tiga lorong di belakangnya tak akan menyadari tindakan yang ia lakukan. _

_Saat buku kecil itu terbakar habis, Luna menghembuskan nafas lega. _

_Sayang, ia tengah berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort yang tidak mungkin dapat dibodohi dengan hal konyol seperti yang ia lakukan tadi._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Tom sambil mencekik leher Luna._

"_Bu—bukan ap—"_

"_Kau tahu aku membenci pembohong, Lovegood."_

"_Bu—bukan apa-apa... S—sungguh…"_

_Bola mata Tom menusuk retina Luna. Luna segera memejamkan matanya. Luna tahu Tom menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memboikot Tom dari belakang. Habis sudah riwayatnya._

_Anehnya, Tom melonggarkan cengkramannya dan perlahan melepaskan Luna._

"Ketiga, Tuanku membenci senyuman. Tangan Tuanku selalu terasa gatal untuk merobek wajah orang yang sedang tersenyum."

_Luna terjebak di perpustakaan. Tom menutup semua akses Luna untuk menghirup dunia nyata. Teman Luna hanya buku, rak, bangku dan debu. Terkadang, Tom akan menjadi 'teman' Luna. Luna menyukai tempat ramai walau ia tak pernah berpartisipasi dalam keramaian itu. Sekalipun kesendirian dan terasing adalah nama tengah Luna, ia benci ketika semua 'teman'nya tak bisa diajak bicara. Padahal 'teman' itu memiliki pita suara yang berfungsi dengan cukup baik._

_Tom hanya akan datang ketika Tom membutuhkan Luna. Kedatangannya pun tak akan bertahan lama. Lima menit bahkan terlalu lama untuk Tom berada di sana. _

_Hari itu, Luna bosan dan kesepian. Oleh karenanya, dengan berani ia sengaja menggesekkan jarinya ke jemari Tom yang dingin dan kasar. Saat ia mendapat perhatian Tom, Luna memasang senyum terbaiknya. Sebuah undangan kecil untuk—_tinggal_. _

"_Kau menjijikkan."_

_Luna berakhir dengan kesendirian._

"Keempat, Tuanku membenci orang seperti_mu_." Suara Bellatrix terdengar begitu pelan namun menyesakkan. "Pecundang. Pembohong. Tidak berguna. Idiot—"

Nafas Luna mulai tersenggal. Sistem pernafasannya tidak pernah seburuk ini sebelumnya. Kepalanya mulai pening dan perlahan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Diiringi suara berdentum yang keras, Luna dapat merasakan jantungnya meledak dengan begitu parah.

"_Bunuh saja aku."_

"_Katakan dimana Harry Potter."_

"_Bagian mana dari 'bunuh saja aku' yang tidak kau mengerti," Luna menggigit bibirnya. "…Tom."_

"…Crucio_."_

_Luna menjerit dalam diam. Rasa sakit itu menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Membunuhnya perlahan namun penuh penekanan. Dan saat mantra terkutuk itu berhenti, Luna kembali meronta. _

"_Kat—"_

"_Hanya itu? Bunuh aku, artinya kau bunuh aku!"_

"_Aku akan mengupas kulitmu setelah kau beri tahu aku dimana Potter."_

"_Kalau begitu kupas kulitku! Jahit mulutku! Potong seluruh tubuhku! Aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau memakan jantungku dibandingkan memberitahu orang gila sepertimu posisi sahabatku!"_

"…"

"…"

_Tom bungkam. Luna sibuk mengatur nafasnya._

"…_kau pikir hanya kau yang mengetahui dimana Potter? Bodoh."_

"…"

"_Kau piki—"_

"_Kalau kau sampai menyentuh Harry bahkan hanya ujung rambutnya, aku bersumpah akan mengejarmu ke dasar neraka, memotong kecil-kecil tubuhmu, dan memakan dagingmu mentah-mentah."_

_Tom hanya tertawa sinis. Dua detik setelahnya, ia mencekik leher Luna dan menggores wajah perempuan pirang itu hingga berdarah. "Kau bilang, kau tak percaya ucapan mereka yang memberiku lebel psikopat gila. Pembohong."_

_Luna tercekat. Tom ingat. Tom ingat ucapannya._

.

.

.

2/4 done

.

.

.

A/N :

Hai, ini Rie. Maaf karena lama *bow*.

Oke, jadi, pertama, Rie ngaret. Kedua, hasilnya mengecewakan. Ketiga, _serius_, ini gak jelas dan absurd stadium empat.

Rie masih sangat, sangat, _sangat_ baru di Harry Potter. Beberapa data yang ada di atas adalah segala macam info yang bisa Rie dapat dari Google. Disamping itu, Rie nggak pernah tahu apa itu spiritual. Jadi, Rie cuma bisa menuliskan 'perang batin'-nya Luna sebagai sisi spiritual.

Maaf jika semua karakter yang ada kelewat OOC. Untuk Luna, Rie cuma mau menekankan bahwa dia berubah karena dia lama tinggal di dunia manusia dan mulai terinfeksi sama sifat-sifat manusia. Dan, seperti yang mereka bilang, cinta itu buta. Luna berubah karena dia terserang penyakit cinta. Oke, bahkan penjelasannya pun kelewat maksa._.v

Sekali lagi, maafkan Rie. Terima kasih untuk yang berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak :D


End file.
